Active matrix arrays provide a way to access a large number of electronic elements. These arrays have typically been used to address high density light emitting elements such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. The active matrix array backplanes used to access the LCD or OLED display element have been made thin to facilitate flat panel displays. Active matrix addressing can also be useful to control electronic elements that are actuated by high voltages. High voltage applications often involve the use of some type of electrical isolation between control and output circuits. There is a need for high density active matrix arrays that are useful for high voltage applications.